It has long been the practice in the motor vehicle industry to measure the level of fuel in a vehicle tank by a float operated variable resistance coupled to a fuel gauge for changing the gage current according to fuel level. This type of fuel measuring system is a mature design and has the advantage of being relatively inexpensive as well as trouble free when used with gasoline or alcohol/gasoline mixtures containing up to about 30% alcohol. The use of higher concentrations of alcohol in the fuel, however, increases the fuel conductivity and causes corrosion due to electrochemical action. The corrosion breaks the connection between the variable resistor and the float contact thereby causing erroneous gauge readings.